Several types of vehicle lamps are used to provide a message to surrounding vehicles and pedestrians, such as head lamps, tail lamps, brake lamps, and signal lamps. These lamps provide an indication of the presence of the vehicle during limited visibility, and they provide a warning of an impending action by the vehicle. Activation of these lamps is usually via a manual activation.
For autonomous vehicles, i.e. unmanned vehicles, additional indicators may be necessary to provide a status of the autonomous vehicle, especially in an environment when both autonomous and non-autonomous vehicles are sharing the roadways. In addition, activation of the additional indicators will be provided via a controller.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.